Come Back, Stay With, & Be Mine Forever
by FanfictionForUs
Summary: Maka always felt safe with her boyfriend, Kid. But, everything changes when she finds him cheating. She, then runs to the arms of her bestfrind, Soul, who is head-over-heels for her. She then finds out, she loves them both. But, she doesn't know what to do. Who will she choose? What will happen? SoulxMaka / KidxMaka / KidxLiz
1. Meet Them

**Hey it's FanfictionForUs here! This is my new fan fiction! If you have not yet read my first fan fic, 'Love Me?', it would make me !Oh So! happy if you did:D Lol But, any way, I plan to update at least once a week on both fan fictions. So ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! Soo Sad:'(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**~Meet Them~**_

**~Kid's POV~**

_**I am so SCREWED! Why would I do that?! Gah! I am trash! Maka will never want to stay with me!**_

"Kidd? Why are you pounding the floor?" **_Shit! _**"Maka," I need to tell her, "I did something really bad." I got up, dusted my outfit off, and took her hand. I lead her to the back of the house, to se the... _horror_...in my room.

"_Look!_" I said pointing to my bed. "Umm... Kidd?" **_Here it comes! _**"What am I looking for, exactly?" She said with an adorable yet confused look on her face. **_She is OBVIOUSLY_** **_blind._** "Look! The covers! The right side is higher than the eft!" I said, stomping the ground. She just started to laugh. **_I do NOT see what is so funny about this._**

"This is _not _funny, Maka!" I said, standing up looking at the laughing, ash-blode girl in front of me. **_Why is she so damn cute?! It makes it hard to be mad at her._**

"Yes... It... Is!" She said between laughs. "Kidd... you _really _need to relax!" As she finished her sentence, she kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. "Oh! Lets go get burgers!"

And as in response to what she just said, my stomach let out a little grumble. Her grin only widened as she pulled me out of the front doors.

We went toa small cafe on the out-skirts of town. **_Their burgers are the best in_**, probably,**_ all of Death City! _**But my thought were interrupted when Maka said something. "Kidd... ," she side as she swallowed the burger in her mouth, "this is SOO good! Thank you." She said with a giant small plastered to her face.

_**Why does she always finish before me? **_I thought pouting a little. "Hey, Kidd? You feeling OK?" She asked. Concern tainted her voice. I couldn't help but smile a little at her. "Yea. Just thinking about... _stuff_." I said, using a little too much emphasis on '_stuff_'. But, she just nodded in reply.

"Kidd? Kidd is that you?" A familiar voice said behind me. **_Liz?!_** I could feel the blood drain from my face. I was to terrified to turn around. I was about to get up and run to the door, when Liz came and tapped my shoulder.

"Um... Do I know you?" I asked. Fully aware just who this _whore_ was. "Liz. Liz Thompson? We were... um... _close friends_ in high school." She said as a smaller version of her jumped into my lap. "Ah! Kidd-kun!'

"Gah! Patty I.. Can't... _BREATH!_" I said gasping for air. Mainly because, Patty's breasts were all in my face. **_Noo! Maka! Avert your eyes! _**I shouted in my head.

"So you remember Patty, but not your first girlfriend?" She said, a hint of hurt was in her voice. But, I didn't care about that. All I cared about was Mak... I turned to her only to see her sitting there, wide-eyed, and mouth hanging open. **_SHIT!_** Was all I could think.

"Uh... Maka, this is Liz and Patty Thompson. Guys this is Maka Albarn... My girlfriend." I said, as Maka's face regained its former color.

She stood up, and smiled. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" She said holding her hand out. It was Liz's turn to be shocked. But, it didn't last long. She simply shook away any of the thoughts in her head, and took Maka's hand. "Nice to meet you, too." She said, solomonly. "How old are you? Like what? 16?"

Suddenly Patty jumped on her sister. "Liz! Don't be a meanie-pants!" She said with the cutest pouty face. ~(Note: He thinks of Patty as his little sister. Not like girlfriend wise!)~ Next thing I know, Maka is having a laughing fit. "It... wouldn't be... the first time I was called 16!" She said gasping for air. "No. I am actually 19. And my birthday is in, about 6 months. What about you, two?" She said.

It is true. The first time I saw her, she was 17. I thought she was about 15. Mainly because, she is so small and is always sporting her signature pig-tails. Which, she is wearing today, as well.

"Uh.. oh I am 20, going on 21. And Patty here is..." "I am 15! Almost old, but not there yet! Right, sis?" She said, her face looking like a 5 year old's. "Yeah... I guess." She said in a whisper.

"That is awesome! Kidd is 21. And his birthday is a few weeks after mine. Guess you can say I am dating a grandpa'!" Her and Patty bust out laughing. I am just sitting her minding' my own business, when my girlfriend calls me old! What the HELL?!

"I am not that old..." I say in a hush voice. "What was that, Gramps? Couldn't hear ya'!" Patty says through her laughs. I just send a snarl back at her. Then turn to Liz, who is examining her finger nails. **_Some people never change._** "So, may I ask, why are you two here?" **_She better not pull any stupid shit, like last time._**

* * *

~**FlashBack~**

_'Hey Kidd!' She said running to me. 'Hey Liz. What's up?' I said kissing her. 'Not much. But... who are they?' She said turning to a group of girls, staring at me._

_'I don't know. Wh...' I was cut off by Liz. She jammed her lips against mine. She pulled me to the lockers. 'Oh, Kidd!' She yelled, faking a moan. She cramped herself between me and the looker doors._

_I pulled away and stared at her. Then I turned around and saw the girls had left. 'Liz... What the HELL?!' I yelled at her. 'What?' she said, all innocently._

_'Don't give me that innocent shit! I ain't buying it!' I said looking at her. 'I am not some, damn toy, you can show-off to the girls when you feel like it!' I said, walking away._

_She grabbed my wrist, forcing me to look at her. 'No! Don't leave me! Please, Kidd! Don't!' She said, tears streaming down her face. I pulled away, and never looked back._

~**FlashBack**~

* * *

Liz just looked at me as if I asked what the answer to life was. "Oh... Well... You have a girlfriend... So... Never mind." SHe just looked down. I turned to Maka. She wore a questioning look on her face.

"Come on sis! We came _this_ far!" Patty said, Looking up from m chest, which she still had nusseld. Liz took a deep breath, and looked back at me.

"Kidd... Can we stay at your house for awhile?" She asked. I looked at her, then Patty, then her, then Maka. Liz had a worried expression, Patty... Patty had a _Patty _expression. And both me and Maka had a look of shock on our faces. **_This... Will NOT end well for me._**

* * *

**Hey guys! That was kinda like just a taste, giving you a hint of wha you should expect. But, I will say this, Soul is going to be Soul in this! Do not expect a sappy, love-dovey Soul. He is in love...deep in love...but he is still Soul. He does go sappy now and then but he is usually Soul. Haha! Lol ok well till net time! :D FFU OUT!**

******~FanfictionForUs**

**(;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


	2. What tha?

**Hey guys! I know it has been a couple of days science (see what I did there?) I updated, but lots of things have happened. My grandma passes on, had a Wake, and the funeral was Saturday. So yeah. Long week and week-end. Just glad I got to update! Lol it's pretty late but I don't give a shiz! XD jsyk, I am new at Lemons! Oh yeah did I forget this?There WILL BE A LEMON in this story. No judge! Lol also I am only 14, a virgin, and not so good with sex stuff. Gahhh! DX no judging! Lol **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs! Lol enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**~What tha?~**_

**~Kid's POV~**

**_What? What did she say? She... she wants to live with me?! Patty, ok but Liz?! Hell to fucking NO!_**I turned to look at Maka. She had a look of shock. But soon replaced it with a gentle smile.

"That doesn't sound too bad? Right, Kid?" That's when I saw Liz smirk. What the hell is she trying to do?! Get me raped? Liz is mega sex crazy with me! She nearly raped me in public! Horny bitch. But, then Patty jumped off me.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THAAAANK YOU! Kid, this ones a keeper!" She said pointing a finger at Maka while winking. But, I think I was the only one see Liz's face go cold, as she stared daggers at her younger sister.

But, Maka just blushed and said her thank you's.**_ Shinigami, is she cute! But, I don't like how Liz is looking at her. She looks like a blood thirsty killer! _**Then I saw her turn to me. Her eyes look like a hungry animals! What is she gonna do. "So, what do you say Kid? It is your house. Unless you two live together that is." she said as a small smile spread the length of her face.

"No. We to not live together, per-say. But, we might as well. If I am not at her house, she is at mine. But, if you two honestly need somewhere to stay, we have a guest house. You can stay there." I said. Liz's smite little smile dropped, but mine grew. _**She is intimidate. Good, very good. Maybe I can get her in... Wait! You're with Maka dumbass! Besides you shouldn't feel that way! But still, she has never looked so good!**_

It was true. She never looked as good as when as when I couldn't have her. But, she had me aroused. Her sexy smirk crept back on her face._** Men do not get hard from a girls smirk! No matter how sexy.**_

I had almost forgot Maka was there until she put her hand on my shoulder. "Kid?" She had a hurt look on her face. That's when I saw it.

MY boner. Liz gave me a fucking boner. And Maka saw it! "Maka! It's not what it looks like! I swear!" I grabbed her arms and we ran out of the restraint. But, I threw the money at the person behind the register.

* * *

**~At Kid's House Maka's POV~**

_She... She gave him a b-boner?! And he never looks at me that away?! Wait... What am I saying?! Kid loves me! He may get a hard on, but nothing else will happen. Right?_ I had to believe that. I had to. Because... because it's true... right!

"Maka... I-I am so sorry! Please, please forgive me." He looked on the verge of breaking down. But, I couldn't find it on me to be mad. He had done nothing wrong. You can not control your bodies natural reactions to things.

"Kid, I am not mad. You can't control stuff like that. And besides... it is not like you two had sex in front of me or anything." (foreshadowing! XD) I knew Kid. He had no bad intentions. So no need to get mad. "I know. But still." His voice was weak yet rough. Had he **wanted something to happen?! **No. Impossible.

He still had an erection. So, my face was red. I could see it moving in the pants of his suit. And I think he noticed my pink cheeks, because he smiled. " Maka, you know... I have always found you, so..." He paused and got closer, "adorable." Adorable? _ADORABLE!? Did he find Liz adorable? No! He found her sexy! His dick has proved that much! Calm down, Maka!_

Before, he could get any closer, I jumped up. He almost fell face first on the couch. "I-I think I should be getting home. Besides, Patty and_ Liz _should be getting here any minute." just then my phone went off. It was Tsubaki. "That's Tsubaki. I should probably go see what she needs." I said.

As I walked towards the door, I looked at a very confused Kid. "See ya' Kid." Was all I said as I walked out. I slammed the door as I left and I could hear Kid say something. But it was muffled by the doors.

.::.

From: Tsubaki:)

To: Maka^_^

_Hey, Maka! I am going out to eat with BlackStar. You and Kid want to join?_

.::.

.::.

From: Maka^_^

To: Tsubaki:)

_No, me and Kid are... Going through some 'things' right now. But, I would love to join! Is Soul going? I haven't heard from him in a couple days._

.::.

And just as I said that, I heard the ever familiar sound of a motorcycle behind me. He must have seen me on his way from work, because he was still in his uniform. He pulled up beside me and propped one elbow up and placed his head in his opened palm.

"He, Maka. I have been meaning to talk to you, but when ever I saw you, you and Kid were all 'lovey-dovey'" He said with a sad toothy grin. He was my best friend, but I can't say I don't find him attractive. His white hair all spiked, his crimson eyes that seem to always sparkle, his amazing tan-body, and that grin he always sported just made him all the more appealing.

"Hey, Soul. Sorry 'bout that!" I said, blushing and forcing a small smile. "What did you want to talk about?" He just looked at me. A pained expression in his eyes. I knew this was a bad-news call. "It's- it's my brother, Wes. He- he was in an accident." His small grin dropped, and so did my forced smile.

I just looked at him, in shock. "Oh. I am sorry. What happened?" He didn't care much for him family, especially his brother. When every I saw him with Soul, they would always fight. And not I-love-you-bro fight, but all out fist fights. But even so, they would make up. But someone would have to break up their fights. His mother, Angelica, would always shout for them to stop. However, I never had the chance to meet Soul's father. Shortly, after Soul left, he died of a heart attack. So, he saying something about his family ment something **REALLY** bad happened.

And the expression on his face proved it. "Him and his wife Marie, you know Marie," I nodded and he continued. "Well, they were leaving to go visit my mother, and a large semi-truck hit them." He said a small tear forming in his eye. "Marie walked away with a broken arm, fractured ribcage and a mild concussion. But, Wes... W-Wes..." I walked up to him and hugged him. He sat there, stiff, for a moment, then wrapped his arms around my back. I could fell tears fell on my shoulder, but I didn't mind. There is no telling how many times Soul has een there for me. Now is my turn to repay him.

We stood there a little longer before he broke away. His eyes were a little red and puffy, and he had lines on his cheeks from earlier tears. "Thanks, Maka. I wanted o know if you wanted to come with me to the funeral. It is tomorrow at 4:30 so we would have to leave at like 12 just to get there at like 4. I know it is late notice, but I didn't want to bum you out when you were on a date with Kid." The slight hurt look came back to his eyes. I just smiled and nodded.

But, just as he began to start the motor again, I grabbed his sleeve. "Hey, do you want to eat with Tsubaki, BlackStar, and me?" I had the word 'Please' plastered to my face. And I am guessing he could tell by that damn smirk he gave me. _Al__ways that smirk. I wish Kid had his smirk. _Wait... what did I just say? No it was just a weird thought nothing more. But, th smirk left, almost as quickly as it came. "What about,_ Kid_?" The way he said Kid's name sounded rough and mean. But, I just frowned and looked away.

I should tell him. Maybe another _guy_ could explain what had happened. I will tell him later. I mean we do live in the same apartment complex. "No. No he is not coming with us. Me and him, are kinda taking a break." His pain slightly lifted, and I see him fighting a grin. Him and Kid never really got along. Soul would always be Soul and Kid would always be Kid, and their personalities just do not go along.

"Oh. I am sorry. But, yeah. I'd love to go eat out with you guys!" He said as he revved the engine. I smile and began to walk. Only to stop at the sound of my name. I turned around to see Soul waving for me to come back. "You want a ride home? I was headed that way any ways." He said cooling cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah. That would be great." As I climbed on his bike, I wrapped my arms around him. He turned his head to look at me and gave a genuine smile. I began blushing so my grip tightened as a buried my face in to his back.

The whole way home I had one thought, _If only Kid could be a little like Soul._

* * *

**YAY! KINDA LONG CHAPPY! HAHA! This was mainly a prologue for Soul and Maka, even though I didn't have his point of view in it.**

_***~ATTENTION!~***_

**I will FOR NOW ON in this story have no point of views. It will be omniscient since I got waaaay to many characters. Haha! I can not wait to see your reviews! Also, I know I do not say much down here or up at the top, but I honestly don't know what to say. Lol Also, I am thinking about changing my name to *Soul-Basket* in honor of my fave anime and mangas. Soul Eater and Fruits Basket! Lol but I probably won't;P So, yea **

******~FanfictionForUs**

**(;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


	3. Betrayed

**Hey guys! I know you might have heard,but I'ma tell you anyway. **

**My laptop and internet are having like weird little glitches lately. So, I may not be able to post but one chapter a week for both stories. But, I am trying to get as much as I can done. So now I give you, Chapter 3! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**~Betrayed~**_

**~Omniscient POV~**

Maka and Soul had just arrived at the apartment complex, but for Maka, she didn't want it to end. She wanted to sit there with Soul a little longer. But, she knew she had to go get ready, and he did, too.

"Ok, I am going to go get ready. I will stop by your apartment to pick you up in about, 15 minutes. Sound good?" Soul asked. Maka sat up and nodded.

When she and Soul reached their floor, they went to their separate apartments. But, when Maka got in her's, she leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. "Why does Soul make me feel like this?" she asked herself out loud. Not expecting a reply. But, she got one anyway.

"Maybe you love him. Do you love Soul-kun, Maka-chan?" Her roommate Blair asked. Maka hadn't even noticed Blair till then. And from the looks of it, it seemed Blair just got off of work. She had her bright purple hair in its usual way, but she had on a glittery red beanie. She was wearing a small tube-top, and had on some ripped skinny jeans.

But, even after examining Blair, Maka didn't expect that question to come from her. And Maka didn't even think that loving Soul was a possibility. Yet now that she thought about it, that could very well be it. "I don't know, Blair. I guess it is possible. I mean, we have been friends since we were 13. It _is _a possibility. But... I am with Kid." She said doubtfully.

Was she with Kid? She didn't feel like it. Even though she knew what had happened only 50 minutes ago was natural, she couldn't help but feel he _wanted _it to happen. And even though she was mad at herself for doubting him, she just couldn't shake the thought away.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Blair's voice. "Really ,Maka-chan? I can see the way you look at him, and Soul-kun. You do not look at them the same. But, Blair-chan, doesn't know why. Do you even know?" She asked as she went to her separate room in the apartment. Her question was deeper to Maka than she knew. But it took Maka a minute to realize what she meant. And what was going on with her.

She _did_ love Kid. But, she _also_ loved Soul. Yet neither the same way.

She loved that Kid was like her. Not just in brain level, but they shared similar pasts. Like how both their mothers left, leaving them with their fathers. Only Kid's mom was a whore that left because her and Mayor Death _**(A/N: Yes I changed it from Lord to Mayor. Deal with it XD) **_got a divorce. And Maka's dad was a man-whore, that cause the divorce between Maka's mother and father. And caused her mother to leave and explore the world.

And she loved that he was always kind and sweet to her. But, she also loved how he would always try, and usually had very kind, good intentions. Yet, she had to admit, it got boring.

But nothing could compare with Soul. She loved his teasing, she looked his looks, she even loved his coolness! She could never decide on just one thing that she loved about him. She just loved, well, _him_. She knows she should be greatful to be with Kid, and believe it, she was. It's just, it was getting boring. He was just too predictable. As with Soul, he was a mystery. You could never guess his next move.

That's another thing she loved about him.

But she couldn't think about that now. She would have to think later, because now she has to get ready for dinner with BlackStar, Tsubaki, and Soul. And even though she was sad Kid wasn't going to be there, but she was a little glad to have some time away from him.

As Maka rummaged through her closet trying to find clothes to wear, Blair came running in. She had two large bags on one arm and one _really _big bag in the other. "Wow, Blair! Get enough?" She asked. Her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Oh ha ha, Maka-chan! that like that for to long after you see what I got you!" She said bouncing up and down. "Take those clothes off, and put these on!" As s pair said that, she pulled out a see through lacy black shirt with flower patterns. Along with a small purple tank top and black sparkly skinny jeans. _  
_

Maka was 'aw' struck. For once, Blair had picked out something she liked! Or more like something she would actually wear in **public**. "Wow Blair! I _actually_ like them! This is really cute! Thanks!" She said as she hugged her roommate. Blair gladly wrapped her arms around Maka's small frame. She smiled at the petite girl as she left the room so she could let Maka change.

**~With Soul/5 minutes later~**

He walked out of his apartment and headed towards Maka's. He was wearing a dull, yet bright, orange shirt and a black leather jacket. Along with dark brown pants and his usual sneakers. **I look good!**, he thought to himself as he approached Maka's door.

When he got there, he gave two small knocks before hearing something inside. "Hold on! Almost done!" He couldn't help but to chuckle at her. She is always running late. And if she isn't late, it's because she is rushing everyone. But Soul didn't mind the wait. He thought she looked extra beautiful when she took her time. And not even five seconds after thinking that, here she is. Looking sexy in those clothes. "Wow, Maka. Never thought you would wear something like that." He teased.

She just 'humph'ed and walked out the door. "Come on, Soul. Let's get going already." She said setting herself on his motorcycle. She moved back and patted the area of seat in front of her. Signaling for him to get his ass on. He smirked at hopped on.

Once they pulled up to the restaurant , Maka got off and headed to the door. Tsubaki was standing by the entrance and Black*Star was sitting in their car, sleeping. Soul walked up to the window, and tapped on it. Eventually waking up Star. (**A/N: I am calling Black*Star, Star from now on. Deal wif it!**)

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL, BRO?! DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO WAKE A SLEEPING GOD?!" Star shouted as he opened the door to get out. Soul only laughed at his ridiculous friend. Tsubaki just sighed as she and Maka headed to the front door.

As they settled into the booth, Maka is in the corner while Soul is on the outside. And on the other side, Star is squashing Tsubaki against the corner. She only rolls her eyes, as Maka bring up a book. "Makaaa~ Chop!" She shouts as she brings the book down on his head.

Star only rubs his head. "What was the for, Maka?" He says, honestly confused. "Because, you were being rude to Tsubaki." She says, getting situated into her seat. Tsubaki sweat drops as Star stands on the table. "YOU DARE HIT A GOD LIKE ME?! I WILL MAKE YOU..."

"Black*Star! Not in public!" Tsubaki yells in a whispery voice. Star only looks at her, then back to Maka. And then he grumbles something as he sits back in his seat.

When the waitress had finally gotten to the table, everyone had their orders ready to be taken. "Hello, my name is Brooke. I will be your waitress tonight. What can I get you?" She said with a warm smile. A smile that seemed familiar to Maka. It all seemed familiar. The bright purple, mid back length, hair. The shiny lime green eyes. Then it hit her. "Brooke? Brooke Miller? Is that you?!" She said standing up and got past Soul so she could hug Brooke.

Brooke hugged back. "Maka! I can't believe it! It had been what? Almost a year?" She said stepping back to look at Maka. "Yeah! Oh, uh, guys! This is Brooke Miller. Brooke this is Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul. Guys, this is the girl who introduced me to Kid! Me and her go way back, but you and Kid go back further right?" She asked, hugging Brooke again.

She nodded. "Yeah. He is like my older brother. When we were little, he would fix my hair and I would mess his up. But then it wouldn't look right on him, so I fixed it again." She said laughing a little. "How is he? I haven't talked to him since you guys visited last year."

Maka only laughed a little. "He has gotten over his symmetry thing a little. And then went right back to it. He can't decide if he wants it or not!" She said as her and Brooke began to laugh. All of a sudden, Star cleared his throat. Which caused Brooke to jump a little. "Oh, sorry. What do you want to order, Black*Star?"

He nodded and grinned a big grin. "I want the 'King Steak' and the potato wedges." He said handing her his menu. She nodded and took it. "Tsubaki?" She asked as she turned to face Tsubaki. 'I want the chicken salad, please." She said with a bright smile. Brooke gladly nodded and took the menu.

She then turned to Soul. "And Soul?" He looked up from his menu and handed it to her. "I would like the fish plate with fries please." He said with at toothy grin. She smiled back and took his menu. "Maka, I already know what you want. I hamburger, no cheese, extra lettuce. And an order of curly fries. Right?" She asked, as she cocked her head. Maka smiled and nodded while giving Brooke her menu.

After they all finished eating, Brooke's shift was ending. " Hey, Maka. You ready to go?" Soul asked as he walked towards the door. He turned around and saw Maka looking at him with sad eyes. "I was actually going to do to Kid's house with Brooke so we could catch up." She said looking back at Brooke as she exited the kitchen, waving good-bye to the people inside.

Soul only smiled. "It's cool, Maka. Just tell me if you need a ride back or what ever. Ok?" He said giving her a hug. She hugged back. "You know I will, Soul." She said smiling up at him. He gave her a smirk and nodded.

As they all went their separate ways, Maka and Tsubaki waved good-bye to everyone. As Soul did the same. Star on the other hand, was shouting his good-bye's. Brooke laughed at him as he drove away. "Is he _always_ like that?" She said with a giggle.

Maka turned to her friend. She was smiling and laughing as well. "No! He is usually much, _MUCH_, worse!" They both were laughing as they pulled up in Kid's driveway. In the driveway, was a moving truck. Which made Brooke question if Kid was planning on moving. "No. He was some old friends moving in with him. They needed some where to stay, and he has plenty of room." Maka said with a smile, sad, smile. Brooke noticed, but only nodded.

"Oh. That's cool. Who is it?" She asked ass she unbuckled. Maka shrugged. "Liz and Patty Thopmson. They seemed nice." As she said this, she notice Brooke freeze in her spot. "Brooke? Brooke, you oh..." She was cut off by Brooke jumping up. "LIZ?! IS HE _THAT_ STUPID?" She yelled as she struggled against her set belt.

"BROOKE! BROOKE, CALM DOWN! What is it? What is happening?" Maka asked, felling a little worried.

Brooke snapped her head towards Maka. And had tears welling up in them. "Liz, Liz can get him to do anything. She can control him kind of. You know how _hard_ it was to get them off each other when we were younger?! SHE IS SEX CRAZY! He has a relationship death sentence now! We have to go!" She said running out of the car and towards the door.

When they were inside, they were greeted by loud moans. Maka covered her ears and Brooke hugged her tight. Brooke sat Maka down on the couch, as she took off running to Kid's room. There, she found Liz and Kid.

Liz was leaning over the bed. One leg propped up on the bed and the other on the floor, as Kid pumped himself in and out of her. He was groping her ass, and kissing her back with every thrust. Brooke just stood there. Mouth hanging open, and her heart breaking from the sight. She had higher expectations for him. She thought he would become a great leader, not a man whore/cheater.

She shook herself out of her shock, and banged on the door. Successfully, making the two jump in surprise. Liz seemed mad that they were interrupted, and Kid was sad that he had been caught. By... "Brooke? Wha-what are you doing here?" He said, moving away from Liz and covering himself up. Brooke looked down, crying in disappointment of her 'brother'.

"Maka, we met up at a restaurant , and she brought me here so we could catch up. I can see not much has changed." She said throwing her head to glare at the two people in front of her. "Although, last time you didn't cheat on my best friend, and your _EX_girlfriend. Just so you know Kid, she is crying her eyes out downstairs. You know, if she hasn't run away." She said as she turned around.

But Kid grabbed her arm. "Brooke, wait, I am so..." He was caught off guard by it. He never thought she would do that.

But his broken nose was proof that Brooke had punched him in the face. "Do NOT! Say you are fucking sorry TO ME! Your GIRLFRIEND basically caught you cheating! You were supposed to be different! Not just another Papa for her! Also,", she punched him in the gut, ", don't touch me. At least not until you get the _slut_ of you hands." She said as she left the room. Leaving a shocked Liz and a beaten Kid lying on the floor.

When she made it downstairs, she was correct. Maka had run off. But she knew Maka, she knew that she had friends who she would call. _Maybe she'll call that, Soul, kid._ Brooke thought with a smile. _He seems to love Maka. And she seems to trust him. But,_ she cracked her knuckles, _I might have to question him about this later. _She thought as she left Kid's house and headed for her car.

**~With Maka~**

She had called Soul to come pick her up. She knew she could count on him. But then again, she thought she could count on Kid, too. But that hadn't worked out to well. _Soul is different. I _know_ I can trust him._ She thought feeling a little better at the thought of Soul.

She sat at the coffee shop waiting on Soul for, around, 10 minutes before she could hear his motorcycle. She thought he would come strolling in and walk out with her calmly. But he had proved her wrong. It wasn't the first time at that. But the first time he hadn't done _this_.

He had come _running full speed_ into the shop, run up to her, and took her up in his arms. He stood there holding her for about, 5 seconds before Maka wrapped her arms around him as well. She felt safe, that nothing could hurt her. She let it all out, when they were sitting on a bench out side. And he held her through it all.

She knew she could depend on him. He was her rock, and he knew it. If he hadn't been there, who knows what might have happened. She was just greatfull in the end to have someone like him in her life. He made her problems disappear when they were together. She knew she would be ok. Even if it was just for that one night when she was _**Betrayed**_.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it is a really, really,**

_**REALLY**_

**late chapter post. But, I have my reasons. Also, I would like to say I am sorry to all you awesome people who have reviewed my stuff, and have not gotten word beck from me. I have been really busy. And the only thing I was dong on , was read really. I have worked on this chapter for about 2 or 3 weeks because I couldn't think of what to put in it. I had the ending set up, but the middle wanted to be a bitch and confuse me. **

**Sometimes I wonder why we have middles. I mean, endings and beginnings are good! REALLY! DAY IS! Lol sorry it is 1:03am and I is tired. So, Night! 3**

**~FanfictionForUs **

**(;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


	4. Comfort

**Hey guys, it's Fan! Sorry it took me so long. I had so major writer's block =n=' But I got this chapter done. So... Yay! Lol but it is a slight shorter chappie. With out the top or bottom AN it is 1,270 word. So yeah, it is pretty short for this story. But anyways, I wanted you to know that I am having a poll to see what order my new stories are coming in! And there are 4 so all of them are getting done! So please vote when you can! Thanks bye!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~Comfort~**

**~Soul's POV~**

That damned Kid! How could he do that to Maka?!

Was the only thing that was going through my mind as I raced down the street from my apartment. Maka is waiting on my at the small café down the street. But I'm not going fast enough! So I speed up.

By the time I got there, they were about to close. I didn't bother parking my bike. I just took the key, and ran. I ran in and took Maka into my arms. I guess she was stunned because she stood there for a little before her arms snaked around my torso.

We walked outside and went to the park beside the café. There we sat on the bench and she cried. But I never said anything. I just held her. And it was about an hour before she calmed down.

She looked up at me and that's when I lost my cool. Her eyes. Her once _happy emeralds_ were now _sad green orbs_. I jumped up and was about to storm of to kick Kid's ass when something grabbed my hand.

I turned around and saw Maka. She was looking down but her hand was still latched onto mine. She was shaking and I calmed myself. **Cool it down, Soul. Maka needs you now. She needs you to be _strong_.** I repeated to myself. "Maka..." I said in a hushed voice.

She looked at me again. Tears ready to spill out of her eyes. I sat back down next to her. "Maka... stop crying, ok? He isn't worth it. Especially since he did this to you. I hate it when you cry." I say as I use my thumb to whip the tears away.

"I know. I shouldn't be crying over him. But... I loved him, Soul. And he... he betrayed me. I don't know what to do. Am I not good enough? Do not make him happy? Soul, what's wrong with me?!" She yelled as she began to cry again. this time I didn't give her a chance to stop me. I stood up and got my bike. I pulled up to the bench we sat at and told her to get on. She did and I drove off.

We arrived at the apartment building in about 15 minutes.

She headed to her room when I grabbed her hand. "Come with me. Shouldn't be alone tonight." I said as a small smile graced her tear stained face. But she only nodded as I lead her to my place.

It isn't the first time she has stayed over. But it's usually when Kid has to take a trip with his father. She is almost always at his house, but when she is scared and he can't help, that's when she stays here. But, since I'm a cool guy, I never pulled a move. Who am I kidding? I have loved Maka since I was 13. I was always to nervous to do anything.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka says as she waves her hand in front of my face. I shake away the past and look at her. "Y-yeah? What is it?" I ask as I go in the kitchen for something to drink.

She walks over to my couch and sits down. "I was wondering...why do guys cheat? Why can't they stay loyal to one person?" She says as tears build in her eyes. I know why this is so hard. I mean most people would freak that they were cheated on. But Maka's dad, Spirit, had cheated on her mother. So it was hard enough to get her to even talk to a guy. And truthfully, I don't know why guys cheat. We're just a stupid group of people who don't realize the good things they have.

I walk over to her and sit down. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her into my chest. She balls her hands into my shirt as I wrap my other arm around her. I rest my chin on the top of her head. "Well, most guys, Kid included, are idiots." I feel her giggle a little at that. "They don't realixe the good things they have until they're gone. They think that they need more. When, in reality, they are perfectly fine as they are." My answer must have pleased her, ecause she relaxed against me.

She looked up at me and had a tear run down her face. I cupped her cheek and used my thumb to whipe away the stray tear. "Thank you, Soul." She said as our eyes locked. I felt my face heat up as her eyes studied mine. "Soul..." When she spoke up, I realized how close our faces had gotten. She was so close that I could feel her breath on my lips.

I didn't know what to think. Do I move away? Do I go for the kiss? What do I... but she fixed it all. She leaned in and kissed me. I was supprised but kissed her back anyway.

We broke apart a few seconds later for air. I looked at her with wide eyes. Her face was a bright scarlet color. And her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes were wide as she stared at me. "Maka...?" I whispered as she scooted back a little.

She looked around nervously before speaking. "So-Soul. I... I'm sorry. I don't... I don't know what came over me." She said as I stood up. I walked over to her spot on the couch. I bent down and picked her up bridal style. She looked at me like I was crazy. But I just kept on walking to my room. "Soul... What are you doing?" She asked as I entered my room.

I looked down at her and smirked. "The Maka I know never would have done that. And your face is red and it was warm at the restaurant. I think you got a fever when you ran away." I said as I walked out to th bathroom. I got the thermometer and went back into my room. I give it to Maka, and she took her temperature.

After it beeped, I checked what it said. "103.2 Yeah, Maka. You're sick, and you're staying in my bed. I have the warmest room in the apartment." I said looking at the guest room down the hall.

I felt something on my hand and I looked back at Maka. She was grabbing my hand but was looking away. And her face was bright crimson but it could just be the fever. "Can... can you stay in here? Just for tonight?" She said as she turned her head towards me. Her eyes pleading into mine. I coudn't help but give her a smirk as I nodded.

As I got in the bed, I noticed Maka was at the far corner. Once I was in the bede and under the covers, I wrapped my arms around Maka's waist and pulled her closer. "You don't have to stay that far away." I say with furrowed brows. **It's like she's... _tyring_ to stay away.** I thought to myself as she turned around to face me.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. She had a small smile on her face as she nodded. Then she relaxed against me as sleep to over us.

* * *

**I wanted you to know that I am having a poll to see what order my new stories are coming in! And there are 4 so all of them are getting done! So please vote when you can! Thanks bye!**

**When ever I repeat, the repeated part is in the middle JSYK! Haha but I do need you to vote, and this chappie took a while so don't expect another for this story until about a couple weeks. Same with Finding. I am just so busy and I have all my new ideas running through my head that it is just so... _distracting_... lol but I will talk to you later! bye!**

******~FanfictionForUs**

**(;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


	5. Getting Ready

**OhMySHINIGAMI! It has been toooo long! sorry! I know! I am terrible DX But I had marching band camp, I was working on wattpad! Yes! I have gone from fanfiction (which is popular) to real stories! (which is not so popular) XD Lol and I know I pissed you guys off and I is sowie! But todays chapter is extra long for you guys! I hope it makes up for my lack of being on! **

**ALSO! Big News: I have a poll for what story you want to read first on my page! Go there and vote! It is going to end the 3rd of next month. So go vote! Summaries are at the bottom and on my page! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot, and my characters! XD Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~Getting Ready~**

**~Maka's POV~**

When I woke up, I noticed I wasn't in my bed. _What... what happened?_ I thought to myself. Then I remembered that I was in Soul's house. I turned over so I could face him. Wait... where _is_ Soul? This is his room, his _bed_ even.

But I was cut off by a knock on the door. I looked up to see Soul with a big smirk on his face. He strolled over to the bed and sat down. Before I could say anything, he put his hand to my forehead. "Nope. Not warm at all. Looks like you all better, Maka." He said as he stood up. But I shot my hand up to grab his before he could walk away. He turned and looked like he was about to say something when I jump at him. I wrapped my arms around the startled man's neck and whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Soul. Thank you for everything." And he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist then he replied. "Anything for you, Maka." I smiled as I pulled away to look him in the eyes. Then I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

I blushed a little and he only chuckled. But I could see that he had blushed a little as well. "Come on. We have to get ready." I said as we broke apart completely. He only nodded as I waved goodbye so I could go to my place.

Once I was inside, I noticed something on my couch. At first I thought it was Blair, but then I remembered she was still at work. Yet as I walked closer it moved, causing me to jump back. But as my eyes adjusted to the dark room, I noticed it was Brooke. I let out a sigh of relief as I walked to the couch. "Brooke. Brooke. BROOKE!" I yelled, finally waking her up.

She fell off the couch in a tangled amount of limbs and blankets. "Wahh!" She yelled as she landed on the ground with a thud. "Who-who goes there?!" She said as she picked up a broom like a sword. I only laughed at her. And I guess she recognized my laugh because I saw her shoulders slouch a little. "Oh. Maka. Thank goodness. I thought you were a thief." She said with a sigh.

Again causing me to laugh. When she talks she tends to have a slight...mid evil slang to it. "You should probably talk like a normal _modern day_ person. If a _robber_ did show up, they would think you traveled through time or something." I said with a chuckle as I turned on the lights. When I turned around, Brooke was lying back on the couch. "Are you just gonna' hang at my house or something?" I asked he with a confused face.

She looked back at me and had a frown plastered on his face. "Yeah. If it's okay with you. I was going to stay with Kid, but..." She trailed off looking out the window by the couch.

I knew what she meant. She and Kid had been close. They were childhood friends and practically family. But after she moved to Japan for awhile, they lost touch. And she _and_ _I_ thought last night would have been a great reunion. But then... well... you know. "Yeah it's cool. I have to go out today. So do what you want but no parties." I said with a serious face. Last time we all got together her and her cousin, Zuri Blake, had a big party. **_AN: I make an entrance XD well...sort of. Lol)_**

She just gave me a sour look and nodded. Disappointment written on her face. "Ok. Party pooper." She whispered. I jerked my head around as I walked in my room. "Heard that." But knowing her and Zuri they always have come backs. "You were supposed to!" She retorted.

I only giggled as I closed the door.

Once I was in my room, I went to my closet to get out my black knee length skirt. It has black silk covered by a thin see through glitter fabric. The length isn't to my knees but about an inch or two above it. I then I went to my dresser to find a shirt. When I looked in there, I found what I was looking for. It was a mid length sleeve dark-crimson shirt with a black flower on the left breast. And my shoes were just simple black sandals with a dark-crimson flower on the top strap.

I then set all my clothes on the bed as I went in the bathroom to shower and do my hair. Once my hair was dried and brushed, I swept my fringes to the left and pined them up with a black beret that had a dark-crimson flower on the end. My hair was just down, but I went a head and curled the ends. Now I was ready to get dressed. Before I left, I checked myself over. _I look pretty good. Hope Soul likes it._ I thought as a slight blush crossed over my cheeks. I shook it off and walked out if the room.

As soon as I shut the door, I heard a loud whistle from behind me. I jumped in shock and spun around only to see Brooke on the cough laughing. "Wow! Never thought I'd see you dressed so...fancy." She said with a half-hearted smile. She knew what I was dressed for, but she has a point. I usually never get to dressed up.

I only nodded in reply. But before I left, I looked back at her. "I don't think I'm going to be gone for to long. Maybe an hour or two. So if Zuri _DOES _come over, make sure you two clean up." I only said that because I know Zuri is going to be over while I'm gone. But I don't mind. Brooke and Zuri are real good friends and when Brooke gets to crazy, Zuri can calm her down. _However_, Zuri is a real wild card. One minute she is calm and laidback, the next she is...well... Let me just say she could possibly be related to Black*Star.

Brooke just smiled and nodded while pulling out her phone. _I haven't even left yet_. I thought as I sweat dropped.

**~Soul's POV/when Maka left~**

As Maka closed the door, I got up to get in the shower. Once I was in there I couldn't help but think of my brother and how it's going to be. While I can't stand my family, Wes was different. I may hate all the shit that is said around me and him, and how he can be a total dick, but he was still my big brother. He is the only reason I was able to tolerate living there as long as I did.

And even though Maka had only met him a couple of times before, he always picked on me by saying that we made a cute couple. He would talk to her and make her laugh. Maybe if he was still here, he would be able to help her with the Kid thing. I just gave a large sigh and got out of the shower I had been in for maybe 15 or 16 minutes. When I got out, I dried my hair and body. I looked down at my chest and saw the scar I got from when me and Wes first met Maka.

I wouldn't have met her if it wasn't for him. He had insisted that me and him needed 'Brother Bonding Time'. AKA go to the park and be idiots. But it's true, when we were younger we got along better. But one time it wasn't so great.

**~Flashback/Omniscient~**

Today was the same as any other Saturday. Soul was just lying on his bed doing nothing but being lazy or "chilling", as most 13 year olds like him called it. But as his eyes started to drupe, there was a knocked on the door. With an aggravated grunt, Soul sat up on his bed and then walked over to the door. Upon opening the door, he instantly closed it after seeing his bother, Wes, on the other side. But Wes simply put his foot between the door and the door frame with an amused laugh.

"Come now, Soul. Don't be like that. I just wanted to talk." He said opening the door with a small smile. One that was all to familiar to come with a favor. Soul only looked him up and down, seeing him in his outside clothes. Soul's eyes went right back up to meet his brother's. He only leaned on the door frame and nodded his head for Wes to continue. "You know what to day it. Don't you?"

Soul closed his eyes thinking for a moment, before he jumped up from his relaxed position. "It's the first Saturday of the month." He said calming a little. "It's our day out!" He said with a slight smile. Even though him and Wes don't get along, almost at all, he tended to have fun on their days out.

He looked back up at Wes and saw his brother giving him a grin. Soul simply closed the door and got dressed. He opened the door and ran down stairs, seeing Wes at the door already. Once he reached the door, Wes noticed his brother. Another grin placed itself on his lips as he and his brother set of to the park.

However, when they got there, they didn't do anything. There was a young girl there with her father. And from where they were, it seemed she needed help.

Her father was standing there, holding her neck and had her hovering over the ground by about 3 or 4 feet. Soul and Wes took off after the man. Wes ran behind him and grabbed his arms, making him drop the tiny ash blonde in his death grip. Soul went in front of the man and caught the girl. He took off holding her bridal style and placed her down about 20 feet away from where his brother and the man were fighting.

Soul turning his attention to the girl lying on the grass. He took in her features and saw bruises and cuts all over her face. He saw her eyes slowly open and was instantly in a trance from the lovely green orbs that were slightly swollen. "Wh-what happened?" The ash blonde asked. Soul merely shook his head. He looked back at his brother and saw him on the ground. The man had knocked him out with a punch, and was headed towards Soul and the girl.

Soul turned to the girl, helping her up. He looked at the man who was half way over to them, he had a broken bottle in his hand. Soul pushed the girl in the opposite direction. "Run, go get help." The little girl looked behind Soul and nodded, tears in her eyes. She turned around and took off running to go get help, her ash blonde pigtails flowing behind her.

Soul turned around after the girl was a safe distance away, only to see the man lying on the ground. Soul was baffled until he say Wes on top of the man's back. He looked up at Soul and smiled slightly. His light red eyes were slightly puffy from the fight and his stark white hair had lines of red in it. **Probably from a broken nose.** Soul thought.

But all of his thoughts were cut short when the man jumped t his feet, knocking a 17-year-old Wes flat on his back, as he charged Soul. But Soul was frozen, no not frozen. He was _determined_ not to let this man get his hands on that green-eyed, as blonde again.

But just as sirens came into hearing range, the man swung a large piece of broken glass at Soul. Effectively cutting Soul from his left shoulder to his right hip. The man's victory was cut short as he was shot in the arm by an officer. Soul was shocked, blood was all he saw, as black took over.

When he woke up, 2 days later, he learned the girl, Maka, would be staying with them till they went to high school and she got a dorm. But the moment he was out of the hospital, he was tackled in a group hug from his friend Black*Star, Wes, and Maka.

**~Flashback~**

I looked back up to the mirror, the memory fading, and smiled at the scar. I may have been hurt, but I gained something I could never lose.

Maka. _My_ Maka. From the moment her eyes opened, I was in love. And I would do that all again if it meant she would be okay.

* * *

**Story Ideas for the Poll**

**1. **_**Falling for A Captive** _: Maka Albarn is the feared 'Angle of the Sea' and captain of the ship 'Grigori'. But in order to get a bigger bounty, she and her firstmate, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, come up with a plan to get more money than to just plunder. The plan is to kidnap the youngest child of the richest family on the island Death Island, the Evans family heir Soul Eater, and get a ransom for his safe return. But when they refuse, him and his bodyguard, Black*Star, join the crew.

**2.** _**Hell Sent, Heaven** **Bound** _: Soul Eater is a demon that was sent to kill a very important angle, Maka Albarn. What makes her so special is that she is what is know as a Halfling. A demon & angle hybrid. They are the most powerful, too. But, not only that, but she has something that makes her stronger than the rest, her Grigori soul. And once he devours her soul, he will become one of the most powerful demon in the underworld. But when he meets her, he is doubtful about killing her.

**3. _Protecting a Dragon's Love_**: After the main guard, or Spirit's wife was killed by a dragon, Lord Death band them from Death Village. Even so, a group of rebels form a group called Dragon Weapons and Meister Avengers, or the DWMA. Their leader is non other than the main guard's daughter, Maka Albarn and her childhood friend Black*Star. Along with their dragons, Soul Eater and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. **(Most dragons are magic and can talk. But Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty can turn human. And if Crona is in this, SHE is a GIRL. And Ragnarok will just transform from her blood to a dragon that can be separated from Crona. But only for a short amount of time.)**

**4. _For The Love of the Game_ **: When the academy, DWMA, needs to make more room on the budget for the boys' Meister and Weapon Fighting Team, or MWFT, they cut the girls' team. But when Maka and her friends are denied access to join the boys' team, they form a plan. The plan being that Maka is to take her half-brother's place at DWMA's rivaling school, Shibusen, join the boys' team there so she can beat the DWMA's team, and prove she is good enough to play with the boys.

**So yeah! Those are the stories! PLEEEASE VOTE! Right now there is a three way tie and I need more votes! So hurry! Thank 'er!**

**~FanfictionForUs**

**(;Favorite/Follow/Review;)**


End file.
